


A Great Game

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Branding, Gen, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Whump, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: "I don't think you understand, dear. Iown you."
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	A Great Game

A hand on his jaw, squeezing. “I don’t think you understand, dear. I  _ own you _ .”

Hiccup looked up at Viggo tearfully. He was tied shirtless to one of the rafters in his tent, and Hiccup had been struggling and fighting and giving attitude with every bit of torture. But now, Viggo had come out with this line. He owned him.

“You  _ don’t _ .” Hiccup nearly spat the words. “ _ No one  _ owns me.”

“Oh, but I do.” Viggo stroked Hiccup’s jaw, and Hiccup wanted so badly to bite him, but for the time being, he didn’t. “I have you here, on an unmarked island, far away from any of your friends and dragons.” He leaned close. “Just me. And you.”

That’s when Hiccup tried to bite him, snapping at his face. Viggo drew back and laughed. “Though, I suppose you still need some subduing.”

Viggo went over to his desk where he picked up a piece of iron. Hiccup’s mouth went dry when he looked at it. It was a rod, and on one end was the flattened shape of Viggo’s crest. Good gods, he was going to brand him! 

Hiccup struggled uselessly against his bonds for the millionth time. “No! Don’t!”

Viggo turned to smile at him, then stuck the iron in the flames of the nearby brazier. Hiccup made a growling sound in his throat as the ropes cut at his wrists. He had to get away!

But… how could he? He had no dragons, he had none of his friends with him. Viggo was right. He was alone on this island with him. And he was at Viggo’s mercy. 

“Why are you doing this?” Hiccup asked to Viggo’s turned back. The man was just waiting for the iron to heat up enough to sear his flesh. Maybe he could talk him out of it. 

“I already told you, my dear. I own you, and you need to see that.” Viggo turned to him now. He ran a hand over his torso, his  _ bleeding  _ torso, and Hiccup grunted as fingers made contact with the wounds. 

“I’m not some dragon that you can force into submission!” Hiccup spat. “I’m a person!”

“Yes, I know.” Viggo poked at one wound, digging his finger into it, and Hiccup gasped and groaned. Hiccup didn’t even know if he was doing this to cause him pain. It merely seemed to be done out of curiosity. “But you’re a piece in this great game, my dear Hiccup. Something to be toyed with.” His eyes flashed with sick glee. “And I like to play with my toys.”

“When I get out of here-” Hiccup panted, but Viggo cut him off.

“ _ If  _ you get out of here, which I’m sure you won’t. I’ve taken every precaution to keep you as mine.” Viggo withdrew his hand, leaving Hiccup heaving for breath as the pain receded back to its regular burning. There was blood on Viggo’s fingers now, something that he’d managed to not get on him despite the torture, the torture he’d probably done for fun. He hadn’t asked Hiccup any questions save for personal ones, as if he was trying to get to know him. 

Hiccup wanted to spit on him, but he was sure he would be punished severely if he did. He was already being branded. 

Viggo went back over to the brazier, took out the iron. The end was orange, nearly white. Hiccup let out a choked sob. No. No, this couldn’t be  _ happening.  _

Hiccup looked up at the roof of the tent as Viggo came near him. He didn’t want to see the satisfied gleam in his eyes, the smirk that curved his mouth.

With no hesitation, Viggo pressed the branding iron to Hiccup’s flesh, right above his heart. Hiccup tried his best not to scream as it touched him, but gods, it was so hot, and it hurt so bad, and he did scream. Viggo laughed. 

It seemed to simultaneously take forever and no time at all. Viggo pulled the branding iron away after a million years, after a second, leaving Hiccup hanging his head in defeat and gasping for breath. He didn’t want to look at it, but his eyes darted there anyway. On his chest, red and angry and smelling horrible, was Viggo’s crest, a hand upheld and crushing a heart. Hiccup sobbed. 

Viggo took Hiccup’s chin in one hand, casting the iron down onto the ground. “Do not despair, darling. It will heal.”

“You. Ruined. Me.” Hiccup got out, eyes simmering with anger. 

Viggo chuckled, let go of his chin. “No, Hiccup. I haven’t. Not yet.” He smiled at him as if they were about to have a great game. All Hiccup could feel was dread. 


End file.
